The Forest Girl
by HPnarnia1
Summary: When Hagrid finds a girl in the forest, she spends the rest of year at Hogwarts. The only thing she ever asks is "Where is Nico?" set in sixth year and just after the giant war, this is a really random story that i came up with so dont be surprised if it dosent any make sense at all. NicoxOc, Oneshot


**A/N: soo um i dont know it you guys will like this or not, it's kinda random but i came up with the idea so i wrote it down, also it's about 1:30 in the morning so that might not help the randomness of this. and when i say random i mean it doesnt have anything to do with anything, like at all**

**this story is kinda in Harry's POV but not really, only at the end is it more of his POV, but it is from the eyes of Harry just so you know**

**disclaimer: i dont own PJo or HP just my OC and the kinda plot thingi this oneshot is baised on**

They found her in the forest, barely alive, deep wounds covered her body and bruises littered her arms and legs. No one knows how she got there; just that she was dyeing and needed help. I should start from the beginning, to the day it started.

Sixth year had started a few weeks ago and things at Hogwarts were pretty uneventful, if you didn't count the fact that the Dark Lord was back, or the fact that Death Eaters were trying to penetrate Hogwarts everyday. Hagrid found the girl when he was scouting the forest, he didn't know her and neither did any of the teachers. They brought her into the infirmary and Madame Pomfry tended to her wounds. Of course by then the whole school had found out about the 'Mystery Forest Girl' that Hagrid had found. The whole school waited in anticipation for her to wake. When she did, they asked her name, all she said was "Nico, where's Nico?"

On the second day they got her to tell us her name. She replied "my name is Cassidy Throne" that was all she said that day. Apart from asking where she was and once again asking where Nico was. This went on for weeks, the teachers asking questions and she just asking where this Nico person was. After a while people started to forget about Cassidy Thorn and life at Hogwarts carried on normally. After her wounds had healed, Dumbledore decided that she must stay in the castle, fearing that her wounds where Voldemort's fault, who if she was let out into the muggle world, would kill her instantly. So that is how Cassidy Throne came to live at the top of the Astronomy Tower. She rarely seen by anyone and always asked where this person Nico was. But that changed when the end of the year came. Dumbledore was dead, Hogwarts was safe no more. She came to his funeral; she sat at the back and waited.

No one knows till this day why she did this, but Cassidy Throne rose from her seat, walked over to Dumbledore's coffin, standing in front of the white marble she sang a song, one of lose and grief. As she sang, Fawkes flew towards her and joined in, soon everyone was singing, somehow knowing the words of as song they didn't know. Last goodbyes were said to the great wizard and Cassidy Throne, tears falling from her green eyes, walked away from his coffin. She was halfway towards the castle when we all heard a whistle from the lake; we turned and stared at the sight before us. A huge golden warship was flying down on the lake and standing right at the front was a boy, his hair and eyes dark, but shining. He had a massive grin on his face and was looking straight at Cassidy. And right there we saw Cassidy Throne smile for real, she ran towards the lake. At the last second she whirled around and looked at us, her green eyes sparkling, "Thank you" she said to us all, "Thank you for taking care of me, thank you for giving me hope and good luck" and with that Cassidy Throne jumped into the water of the Black Lake, no one stopped her. When she reached the golden warship she was smiling like crazy. She and the dark haired boy embraced, tears of happiness falling down their cheeks. As the ship left she looked at us one last time, her hand intertwined with the dark haired boy, "May the Gods be with you" she whispered as the ship disappeared.

We never saw Cassidy Throne again and till this day I still wonder who she was and if anyone else heard what she whispered on the warship that day.

Your Welcome Cassidy Throne and May the Gods Be With You, Always.

**A/N:i told you it was random, for those who didnt figure it out it si Nico on the warship which is the Argo II for those who didnt figure that out either, anyway please tell me in a review what you thought of it or if you would like to know more on cassidy**

**FAREWELL MORTALS**


End file.
